


Кто жалеет розгу

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings





	

**Название:** Кто жалеет розгу  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** миди, 12 920 слов  
**Пейринг:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg)/ОМП  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
**Предупреждения:** БДСМ, порка  
**Краткое содержание:** Жалеть розги – портить ребенка  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Кто жалеет розгу"

В первый раз, когда Бэйл увидел Джека не по телевизору, а вблизи, он был зол. Не на самого принца, конечно. Вряд ли тот был виноват, что попал в засаду и едва не оставил Гефу пол-головы. Злился Бэйл на скопившуюся в коридорах прессу и охрану. Он-то надеялся, что последнее предпенсионное дежурство пройдет спокойно.  
Как бы не так. Их госпиталь был ближе всего к границе и, естественно, раненых в Лисьем лесу доставили прямо к ним. Принимать королевского наследника досталось старшему ординатору, но, когда Бэйл заступил, пресса и охрана никуда не делись. Коллеги шутили, что вся эта суета – ради него, такой видный доктор уходит в отставку. В другое время Бэйл бы их одернул, но они принесли шампанское и торт, так что у него язык не повернулся.  
Ему пришлось заглянуть в палату принца во время обхода. Охранник долго обхлопывал его прежде, чем впустить. В палате принц оказался один. Он полулежал на подушках и печатал что-то на планшете, часто моргая незабинтованным глазом.  
Это уже никуда не годилось.  
– Добрый вечер, Ваше высочество. Планшетов тут у нас не полагается, извольте отдать, – он потянулся и отобрал игрушку. Не очень красивый жест – но с сотрясением мозга, даже легким, худшее, что можно сделать – это таращиться на маленький экран. И монаршей чете он скажет то же самое, если те начнут возмущаться. – В вашем состоянии это очень плохая идея.  
Мальчишка глянул исподлобья:  
– Мне он нужен, доктор.  
Ох уж эти королевские замашки. Не в его дежурство.  
– Вы его получите обратно, когда выздоровеете.  
– Отдайте, – велел принц, а Бэйл – мельком – поглядел на дисплей. Он не знал, что ожидал увидеть – какую-нибудь компьютерную стрелялку, а может, порно. Но на планшете был открыт документ – письмо в траурной рамке. «Дорогая миссис Ричардсон, я бы дорого дал, чтобы мне никогда не пришлось посылать вам этого письма. Ваш сын, капрал Джеймс Ричардсон, мой друг и один из самых храбрых людей, которых я знал, геройски погиб...»  
– Что же, Ваше высочество, никто не может это написать за вас?  
– Может, – скучно сказал мальчишка. – Двенадцать штук под копирку. С одинаковыми словами и одинаковыми гребаными бабочками.  
– Не надо выражаться, – мягко сказал Бэйл. Принц возмущенно воззрился на него, будто собираясь спросить, кто он, собственно, такой, чтоб указывать наследнику престола? Но сдержался, молча терпел, пока Бэйл его осматривал, а потом опять попросил:  
– Отдайте планшет. Пожалуйста. Мне осталось всего два письма.  
Поморщился, вытер слезящийся глаз.  
– Да ведь вам больно, принц...  
Он упрямо поджал губы:  
– Мне хотя бы больно. И пожалуйста, не надо титулов.  
Голова у него наверняка раскалывалась. Мальчишка изо всех сил пытался себя наказать за погибших товарищей. Как врач Бэйл не должен был этого позволять...  
– Хорошо. Дописывайте письма, потом отдадите мне планшет, я выключу свет и спать.  
– Есть, сэр, – тихо ответил принц.  
Выходя из его палаты с «трофеем» в руке, Бэйл подивился: куда делись родители наследника. Как объяснил словоохотливый охранник, Ее величество внизу давала интервью журналистам – бюллетень здоровья принца передавали регулярно по всем каналам. Его величество дела отозвали во дворец – он не может все время проводить у постели сына, ведь все подданные Гильбоа – его дети.  
А парень между тем остался один в палате. Впрочем, как и множество раненых, у чьих родителей не хватает денег доехать до госпиталя. Бэйл рассудил, что в мире есть справедливость, и отправился пить шампанское. Утром Бэйл разогнал медсестер, которые насели на принца, стараясь с ним сфотографироваться, пожал руку королеве, поразившись, какие холодные у нее глаза вблизи, подписал выписку и почти забыл о Его высочестве.  
Только случайно увидев его по телевизору в светской хронике – вернувшийся с войны отпрыск королевского рода поливает журналистов краской из водяного пистолета, – он невольно удивился: насколько это избалованное создание не похоже на его тогдашнего пациента.

Во второй раз Бэйл увидел принца в ночном клубе, на частной вечеринке. Бэйл никогда бы туда не попал, если бы не один из его нижних – который, скорее всего, хотел стать чем-то большим. Тот достал приглашения, и Бэйл очутился в пропахшей потом, дорогим парфюмом, травкой и дымом духоте, для которой был попросту слишком стар. Принца ему, конечно же, показали, и потасовке с участием Его высочества Бэйл тоже стал свидетелем. Он смотрел с некоторым уважением на то, как мальчишка отпихивает своих телохранителей и сам лезет в драку. И неплохо лезет...  
Столкнулись они в туалете, где принц не очень умело пытался остановить бегущую из носа кровь.  
– Голову запрокинь, – без вступления сказал ему Бэйл. Он намочил полотенце в ледяной воде и прижал его к переносице Джека.  
– Не первый же раз дерешься. Должен уже знать...  
– Да, сэр, – в нос сказал Джек. Неизвестно, что побудило его так ответить – возможно, не выветрилась еще привычка после армии. Но Бэйл отчетливо слышал, как принц кричал тому парню: «Ударь меня!».  
Он оставался в ванной, пока кровь не перестала течь и принц не умылся.  
– Зачем ты полез в драку?  
Джек шевельнул плечом: не твое, мол, дело.  
– Если ты ищешь наказания, вряд ли от них ты получишь то, что нужно.  
Удивляясь собственной наглости, он взял принца за подбородок. Тот глядел болезненно и на удивление трезво.  
– А ты ведь наказания хочешь, верно, мальчик?  
Он надавил большим пальцем на синяк, что только стал оформляться у Джека под глазом. Мысленно себя выругал: да что такое, адреналина не хватает после отставки? Вот сейчас сюда ворвутся принцевы телохранители, и от тебя мокрого места не останется...  
Но принц смотрел завороженно, огромными, совсем детскими глазами, не вырывался, не звал охрану. И Бэйл осмелел:  
– Не слышу, мальчик.  
– Да, сэр, – выдохнул Джек.  
Этот его выдох прошелся по всему телу Бэйла, так, что встало у него моментально. Надо же...  
Он заставил себя опустить руку. Вытянул портмоне из кармана пиджака, достал визитку.  
– В следующий раз лучше приходи ко мне. Секретность, как ты понимаешь, я гарантирую.  
Горячие пальцы выхватили визитку.  
– Непременно воспользуюсь предложением.  
Принц отстранился, взгляд его упал на ширинку Бэйла.  
– Хм-м... – в зеленых глазах заплясали черти. Он вздернул брови, облизнул губы и посмотрел с вызовом. Но под взглядом Бэйла в конце концов опустил глаза. 

Конечно же, Бэйл не думал, что принц на самом деле позвонит. Но тому, казалось, доставляло удовольствие поступать так, как от него не ожидали.  
Через неделю Джек сидел, удобно развалившись на диване в полутемной гостиной.  
Бэйлу случалось принимать здесь многих, но ни разу – представителя царствующей семьи.  
Представитель потянулся по-кошачьи и облизнулся, разглядывая контракт, который Бэйл для него распечатал. Скрестил ноги.  
– Что-то понравилось?  
– Многое, – ответил принц. Должно быть, он специально тренировался, чтобы голос звучал так вкрадчиво и многообещающе.  
– Например?  
– Плеть, – без всякого стеснения ответил Джек. Бэйл привык, что молодые ребята вроде него, фантазирующие о сильной руке, вначале робеют и стесняются.  
– Ты уже пробовал это с кем-то?  
Джек оторвался от контракта.  
– Пробовал пробовать. Ты не представляешь себе, насколько щепетильными становятся люди, когда речь заходит о том, чтоб ударить принца.  
– Несчастное Ваше высочество, – притворно посочувствовал Бэйл. – Некому вас воспитывать.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, – Джек, задумавшись, постукивал ручкой по нижней губе, и одного этого хватало, чтоб захотелось сейчас же поставить его на колени и занять его рот чем-то более полезным.  
– А как же отец-король? Он ни разу тебя не наказывал?  
– Отец-король... в детстве он шлепал меня пару раз. Кажется, я довел сестру до слез... Но это было давно. С тех пор он, кажется, решил, что меня не исправить.  
На миг в выражении его лица мелькнуло что-то искреннее, что-то болезненное.  
– Это он зря, – сказал Бэйл. – Нет такого мальчика, которого хорошая трепка не сделает шелковым.  
Джек выглядел заинтересованным.  
– Как насчет секса? – спросил Бэйл.  
– Если захочешь.  
– А ты – захочешь?  
– Ты себя в зеркале видел, док? Кто же не захочет?  
Это было неожиданно приятно. Конечно, Бэйл знал, что для своих лет выглядит отлично. Но, что ни говори, сорок пять – это сорок пять...  
– Но я не хочу ни к чему тебя принуждать.  
Бэйл посмотрел бы на человека, которого пришлось бы принуждать спать с Джеком.  
– Сколько? – спросил тот, поставив чашку на журнальный столик. Бэйл не стал зажигать свечи, но включил только две напольные лампы, и в гостиной стоял полумрак.  
– Я не буду брать с тебя денег.  
– Отчего же? Насколько я знаю, ты берешь плату за подобного рода услуги.  
Значит, принц уже успел навести справки. Впрочем, удивительно было бы, если б он этого не сделал. На самом деле это редко становилось для Бэйла бизнесом – ему было где зарабатывать деньги, да и на профессионального Дома он не тянул. Но находились люди, которые, увидев его в клубе, приходили проситься в нижние – и предлагали деньги. Обычно Бэйл им не отказывал, но предупреждал сразу о своей работе и своих отъездах.  
– Или ты решил сделать исключение для королевской семьи?  
«Исключение» прозвучало, как ругательство.  
– Напротив. Ты и так принц всея Гильбоа, не хочу быть у тебя еще и в финансовой зависимости.  
Бэйл протянул руку за контрактом.  
– На самом деле я не беру денег с тех, кто мне нравится. Это все равно что платить ребенку в кондитерской, чтоб тот полакомился пирожными.  
Джек усмехнулся:  
– Смотри только, не отравись «корзиночкой»...  
Он выглядел донельзя наглым и самоуверенным, растянувшись вот так на диване.  
– Пойдем вниз.  
Бэйлу нравилась естественность. Оттого он не стал оборудовать подвал в современном стиле, с хитрыми приспособлениями для порки и хай-тековыми инструментами. Подвал Бэйла напоминал – ностальгически – отцовскую мастерскую, где ему самому неоднократно вбивали науку через заднее место. Верстак, на который нижнему удобно опираться руками и выставлять спину или задницу. Старый ящик с инструментами, где вперемешку лежали отвертки, ключи на тридцать и зажимы для сосков. Кушетка с вытертой кожаной обивкой, сосновая скамья и единственное напоминание, что здесь не чинят мебель, а проводят сессии – «андреевский» крест, который Бэйл сделал сам в часы досуга. Принц разглядывал это с интересом и без опаски, так, будто подвал – как и сам Бэйл, как и все в Гильбоа – принадлежал ему по праву рождения.  
Пора было с этим кончать. Бэйл поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
– Иди сюда.  
Джек поднял брови.  
– Я сказал – подойди.  
Принц весь как-то подобрался.  
– Разденься, – приказал Бэйл. – Догола.  
Джек избавлялся от одежды быстро и эффективно, без всякого стыда, просто выполняя приказ. Аккуратно сложил одежду – наш человек, можно быть три раза принцем, но в армии тебя научат порядку. Вылез из дизайнерских плавок и застыл. Бэйл откровенно им любовался. Высокий, тоненький – недокормленный слегка, а ведь за диетой принца вроде бы должны следить... Тихая, дремлющая до поры сила в аккуратных мускулах. И все-таки он был напряжен – и дело не в обычном стеснении, которое любой бы испытывал в такой ситуации... С виду Джек старался казаться невозмутимым, но торчащий по стойке смирно член как-то эту невозмутимость портил.  
– Кольца.  
Джек еле заметно ухмыльнулся, а затем с нарочитой медлительностью стал стягивать большие серебряные перстни с пальцев – по одному – и складывать в подставленную ладонь Бэйла. Последнее сниматься не хотело, и Джек, не отрывая от Бэйла потемневшего взгляда, сунул палец в рот.  
Бэйл сильно сжал в руке его член.  
– Не балуйся.  
Джек свинтил последнее кольцо с пальца, без украшений его рука стала неожиданно обнаженной. Бэйл ссыпал их на столик, взял руку принца и провел большим пальцем по центру ладони. Джек моргнул, взгляд на секунду стал беспомощным. Бэйл выбрал один из перстней – с острым краем, поднялся.  
– Стой спокойно. Не двигайся.  
Он запустил Джеку руку в волосы, оттянул голову назад. Провел кольцом по щеке – осторожно, чтоб не оцарапать, в контракте было особо сказано – никаких следов на лице... Проследил кольцом теплую яремную впадинку, повел вниз. Джек задышал чаще, прикрыл глаза. Бэйл повел кольцом по обнаженной груди, нажимая сильнее, царапая нежную кожу под соском. Джек сжал зубы и шумно вздохнул, руки у него покрылись гусиной кожей.  
– Красивый мальчик, – сказал Бэйл, положив украшение к другим и сжав пальцами твердый сосок. – Но непослушный, верно? Будь ты послушным, не пришел бы сюда.  
– Так точно, сэр, – одними губами выговорил Джек.  
– Придется мне позаботиться о твоем воспитании.  
Джек слегка дрожал. Обнаженный, искренний – раздетому человеку куда труднее сберечь свои тайны.  
– Ложись сюда, – Бэйл хлопнул себя по коленям. Джек осторожно улегся на них животом, так что твердый сочащийся член задевал бугор у Бэйла в брюках. Бэйл немного шалел от осознания, что на коленях у него принц Гильбоа, сын его короля, голый и готовый к порке.  
Но статус Джека забывался, оставались ощущения: острые лопатки, теплый загривок, белоснежная выбритая задница – готовился, молодец... Бэйл с удовольствием водил рукой по голой спине, погладил склоненную шею, сжал загривок. Хлопнул звонко по белым ягодицам.  
– Держу пари, тебе давно не задавали хорошей трепки.  
Джек что-то промычал.  
– Не слышу?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Любому мальчику, – Бэйл неторопливо проскользил пальцем по гладкой расщелине между ягодиц, – необходимо, чтоб его время от времени шлепали, иначе он совсем распустится. Принцы не исключение... И задница принца ничем не отличается от всех остальных, – он припечатал это заявление шлепком, с удовольствием глядя, как по белой прохладной коже расползается красное.  
– А мне говорили, у меня оттуда солнце светит... Ай!  
– Вот об этом я и говорю, – кивнул Бэйл. Он зажал Джеку рот и принялся бить всерьез – неторопливо, с расстановкой, любуясь тем, как сжимается белоснежная задница перед каждым ударом. Принц дышал все чаще, все тяжелее, елозил все сильнее на коленях Бэйла, но молчал. Наконец, у Бэйла устала рука, и он остановился. Погладил румяный зад и неожиданно для себя наклонился и поцеловал Джека в копчик. Тот удивленно застонал.  
– Встань.  
Джек не без труда поднялся, встал снова по стойке смирно, тяжелый член чуть покачивался.  
– Тебе еще и понравилось, – кивнул Бэйл. – Что, мало получил?  
– Мало.  
Джек теперь смотрел по-новому, серьезно, как будто происходящее вовсе не было игрой.  
– Стой на месте, – сказал Бэйл. Уж коли принц к нему пришел, надо пользоваться, вряд ли государственные дела позволят ему навещать Бэйла слишком часто. Поэтому он достал из дубового секретера плеть и вернулся к Джеку. 

С мальчиком оказалось на удивление просто. Тот безропотно соглашался на время встречи, указанное Бэйлом – хоть он и не сомневался, что принцу трудно найти это время, не опаздывал, не пытался управлять снизу, хотя от кого, как не от принца, этого ждать. Джек был молодой, гибкий, сильный, ему не стоило особого труда принимать сложные позы и оставаться в них столько, сколько ему приказывали. К тому же, он был терпеливым, а Бэйл в душе не слишком любил неженок, начинавших кричать после первого же удара.  
Возможно, даже слишком терпеливым. После сессии он одевался и уходил, не хромая. Бэйл как-то раз видел прямое включение из зала Совета – принц сидел спокойно и прямо на жестком стуле посреди министров, всего через пару часов после того, как вышел из подвала. Бэйл спрашивал себя, уж не лгал ли мальчик насчет отца – слишком хорошо у него выработалась привычка прятать боль. 

 

Сперва Бэйл думал, что знает, зачем принц к нему ходит. Избалованное дитя, которое никогда ни в чем не ограничивали и которое теперь не может нащупать опоры и ищет хоть какой-то дисциплины. Не говоря уж об острых ощущениях, когда остальные успели уже приесться. Но после пары сессий стало ясно, что заманил его Бэйл обещанием наказания. Джек искал боли, и даже его покорность была покорностью перед болью, а не перед Бэйлом. Хоть у Джека и вставало непременно, стоило Бэйлу вытащить из ящика плетку или хлыст, казалось, что его жажда наказания куда глубже. Он не удивился, когда рассмотрел на предплечьях мальчика старые тонкие шрамы от порезов. Наверняка принц резал себя еще в подростковом возрасте, да и не собирался Бэйл тревожиться о том, что не тревожило королевскую семью, но такие вещи полезно знать.  
Принц не был классическим сабом, который желал бы отдать весь контроль в чужие руки. Джек даже на колени вставал с неохотой – просто подчинялся потому, что знал: на сессиях так принято.  
И все же, когда Бэйл приказывал мальчику наклониться над верстаком или привязывал его к кресту, тот как-то успокаивался. Плечи напрягались в ожидании боли, но вся злая, нервная сила куда-то уходила. «Дети любят быть туго спеленутыми, – вспомнилось из книжки по воспитанию, которых Бэйл перечитал легион в первые месяцы жизни с Мэнни.– Так они чувствуют себя в безопасности».  
Оставалось понять, почему принц Гильбоа, чья жизнь и здоровье всегда были под охраной, чувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности в подвале у садиста.  
Вот сейчас он стоял в углу, коленями на горохе, с куском имбиря в заднице: сегодняшнюю сессию Бэйл решил провести в стиле старой школы. И теперь радовался своей идее, глядя, как подрагивают, сжимаются белоснежные ягодицы Джека, как он изо всех сил кусает нижнюю губу.  
– Я, кажется, сказал «не двигаться», мистер Бенджамин, – заметил Бэйл, когда Джек, не в силах совладать с жжением, завертел задницей. – Я полагал, что в армии вас научили дисциплине...  
Джек облизнул губы, прицельно глядя на Бэйлов набухший член.  
– А на вид кажется, что вам все нравится, сэр, – сказал он издевательски вежливо.  
Нарывается, поганец...  
Бэйл решил было, что гороха и имбиря ему хватит. Хорошо, что старинная школа предусматривала и другие способы воздействия.  
– Язык за зубами держать вас тоже не научили, – притворно вздохнул он. – Вы только что заработали себе пять ударов паддлом, молодой человек. Крайне не рекомендую продолжать в том же духе.  
Джек еще сильнее выпрямился и молча застыл. Позвонки выступали на голой спине, связанные руки делали его похожим на мученика, любовно выписанного флорентийским мастером. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, время от времени стискивая ягодицы, переступая коленями на жестком горохе и вздыхая. Бэйл подумал со странной гордостью, что, прикажи он Джеку стоять так до утра – тот, пожалуй, простоит, упрямо не меняя позы.  
Бэйл присел у Джека за спиной, сжал в ладони налившийся ствол с мокрой головкой. Джек резко выдохнул.  
– Не вздумай, – сказал ему Бэйл. Мальчишка протестующе мыкнул, подался ему в руку.  
– Да в вашей школе все садисты, сэр, – сказал он громким шепотом.  
Бэйл шлепнул его от души. Джек дернулся, поджался и застонал.  
– Еще пять. Я вас научу уважать эту школу, мистер Бенджамин.  
«Мистер Бенджамин» приоткрыл рот и смотрел куда-то вдаль, потерявшись в своей муке и своем желании. Бэйл знал, что сабам чаще всего необходимо побыть наедине самим с собой, со своими ощущениями и эмоциями. Но Джека к этому уединению ревновал. Он запустил руку ему в волосы, и Джек потянулся за рукой со странной, неигрушечной жаждой. И когда губы Джека сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Бэйл увидел, что жажда никуда не ушла, стала только сильнее в потемневших зрачках.

Он стал все чаще замечать, как Джек жаждет его ласки. Жмурится, стоит притронуться к его волосам, тянется за рукой, прикрывает глаза, как кот, когда Бэйл его хвалит. Вроде бы нормальная реакция разомлевшего во время сессии нижнего. Но отчего-то Бэйлу это неприятно напоминало беспризорных детишек, которых привозили в госпиталь в Сомали – как они, осмелев, прижимались щекой к руке медсестры или обхватывали колени Бэйла, пытаясь хоть где-то дополучить недоставшейся ласки. Но откуда это у принца, любимца всея Гильбоа?  
Он не знал – но стал касаться его больше, проводить ладонью по дрожащей спине, красной от ударов, целовать позвонки. Стал затягивать эти короткие моменты – перед тем, как Джек торопливо одевался и выскальзывал за дверь. Он растирал мальчику запястья, согревал в ладонях озябшие ступни, смазывал отметины, которые сам же и оставил. Джек блаженно щурился, когда Бэйл касался его – на сей раз не с болью, а с утолением.  
Обычно в такие моменты он бывал расслабленным, по губам бродила рассеянная улыбка. Но когда Бэйл говорил, как восхищается им, улыбка становилась почти болезненной.  
– Ты совершенство, – вырвалось как-то у Бэйла. Он откровенно любовался измученным телом на темных простынях. Джек только недоверчиво фыркнул.  
– Жаль, что не могу вывести тебя в клуб, – говорил Бэйл, тихонько смазывая ему воспаленные искусанные соски. – Я бы привязал тебя к столбу и устроил бы публичную сессию, чтобы все истекли слюной.  
Джек засмеялся.  
– Думаешь, я сделал бы в таком клубе карьеру?  
– Ты бы стал звездой, – серьезно ответил Бэйл.  
– Что ж... подумаю об этом, если отец вышибет меня из дворца...  
В голосе его прозвучала горечь. В такие моменты Джек был слишком расслаблен, чтобы следить за языком, и иногда у него вырывалось подобное. И те слова, что вырывались, Бэйла беспокоили. Но не станешь же играть в школьного психолога, спрашивать: «Джек, у тебя дома все хорошо?» Да и поздновато...  
Вместо этого Бэйл как-то вслух удивился его выносливости, и Джек хмыкнул в ответ:  
– Боль – это самое простое... 

Бэйл не сразу поймал себя на том, что ждет его визитов. Ничего удивительного – если сказать честно, среди его сабов мало было таких молодых и красивых, и уж точно не было принцев. И все-таки Бэйла удивляло собственное тело. С Джеком он был «всегда готов», как тот скаут. Он следил за временем, но конец сессии всегда заставал его врасплох. Бэйлу казалось, что он может истязать мальчишку вечно. На молодом, сильном теле все быстро заживало, и всякий раз он раскидывался перед Бэйлом, как нетронутое полотно. Бэйл не мог налюбоваться на его по-детски свирепое лицо, когда вбивался в горячие, красные после порки ягодицы, расцарапывал свежие следы на спине. Перед сессией он всегда угощал принца кофе. Тот болтал вовсю, но умудрялся не сказать ни слова о политике или о королевской семье. Только однажды он заговорил об этом – когда король Сайлас объявил о передаче Гефу Порта Изобилия.  
Джек был в тот вечер мрачным и необычно рассеянным.  
– Интересно, – сказал он, – нам отдадут мертвецов, которые там похоронены? Это ведь не гефские мертвецы. Каково им будет лежать в чужой земле?  
Бэйл положил ему ладонь на плечо, но Джек вывернулся.  
– Как ты думаешь, пошли бы они так дружно за королем, если бы он сказал, что отдаст Порт вместе с их могилами?  
– Перестань, Джек. Его величество хочет мира. Хочет, чтобы солдаты перестали гибнуть...  
– Они и перестали бы гибнуть, – процедил Джек, – если бы мы победили.  
– Джек. Ты же здесь ни при чем.  
– Отчего же, – сказал тот хрипло. – Если б я не сунулся в ту вылазку, если б нас не поймали...  
– Так, – сказал Бэйл, поднимаясь. – Все, вниз.  
Когда Джек, опершись о верстак, подставил Бэйлу голую спину, тот сказал:  
– Повторяй за мной: «Я не буду обвинять себя в том, в чем нет моей вины».  
Все-таки отец был прав. Некоторые истины вбиваются только ремнем.

После сессии Джек принял душ и тут же собрался уходить. А вечером стукнули заморозки, и ветер завывал нешуточно.  
– Далеко пошёл с мокрой головой? – спросил его Бэйл. – Неси сюда полотенце.  
Тот, хмыкнув, принес. Бэйл усадил Джека у ног и стал сушить ему волосы. Тот не протестовал, хотя Бэйл подозревал, что после такой «укладки» венценосная шевелюра будет торчать во все стороны.  
Джек молчал, привалившись спиной к его колену, а Бэйл все думал, что же ему эта сцена напоминает – пока не поймал себя на том, что свободной рукой нащупывает пульт от телевизора, чтобы включить мультфильм. Господи.  
За двадцать лет привычка могла бы и выветриться.  
Джек, чувствительная душа, напрягся под его рукой:  
– Что-то не так, сэр?  
– Все в порядке.  
Фотография Мэнни стояла у него на камине. Бэйл ни от кого не прятал сына. У него был Мэнни, целых пять лет, и теперь его нет, но это не повод прятать фотографию в ящик и задвигать воспоминания в глубину памяти. Джек порой глядел на фото, но никогда ничего не спрашивал. 

Бэйлу нравилось продумывать, что он сделает с Джеком в следующий раз, подбирать девайсы, которые причинят достаточно боли, но оставят меньше следов. Порой ему казалось, что этот процесс подготовки делает из него слугу, королевского портного или что-то в этом роде. И все равно он не мог побороть удовольствия от предвкушения.  
Но с электричеством он откровенно облажался. Виноват, конечно, был не он, а сам Джек, но чувство неловкости потом долго его не оставляло. Он должен был понять: хотя бы потому, что принц достаточно открыто говорил о том, что приносит удовольствие – а об этом не упомянул ни разу.  
В тот день Джек явился, кипя нервной энергией; вдобавок у Бэйла в гостиной оказался включен телевизор, и на экране Дэвид Шепард рассказывал об успехах переговоров с Гефом. Принц бросил на него взгляд, полный ненависти, и после этого разговаривал односложно. Даже предложенный Бэйлом кофе остался без внимания.  
Мальчика надо было успокоить, вымотать – игры с электричеством для такого хороши.  
Бэйл пристегнул Джека к кушетке наручниками с мягкой подкладкой, которые купил специально для принца – после них не оставалось следов. Зафиксировал ремнями ноги, наслаждаясь видом мальчишки, растянутого и беспомощного. Включил «фиолетовую палочку» и провел ею над Джеком, еще не так близко к коже, чтобы дать заряд. Принц облизнул губы, не сводя с палочки глаз.  
– Видишь что-то интересное?  
Бэйл приблизил электростимулятор к его плечу, повел выше, коснулся локтевого сгиба, потом провел по поджавшемуся прессу, по бедру, вниз по ноге.  
Слава богу, он быстро заметил: что-то не так. Джек почти не дергался от прикосновения электростимулятора, но весь напрягся, вытянулся в струну, стиснул кулаки.  
– Джек. Джек, ты со мной?  
Парень не отвечал; лежал, зажмурив глаза и закусив губу.  
Тьфу ты, черт...  
– Красный!  
Он выключил стимулятор, быстро отстегнул от кровати наручники.  
– Джек?  
Тот перекатился на бок, съежился, подтянув колени к животу. Теперь Бэйл увидел, как он мелко дрожит.  
Да что же это такое.  
– Все хорошо. Я убрал ее, ты меня слышишь?  
Он, наконец, отмер:  
– Простите, сэр.  
Бэйл пошел за одеялом, укрыл Джека, все так же лежавшего в позе эмбриона.  
– Сейчас я дам тебе попить, хорошо?  
Напоив мальчика, он отставил стакан.  
– Так. Не нравится электричество?  
– М-м.  
– И где ты успел с ним познакомиться?  
– В Гефе, – пробормотал Джек.  
– В плену?  
– Мгм.  
Спрашивать, отчего он не использовал стоп-слово, Бэйл даже не стал. Понятно, что парнишку унесло воспоминаниями не туда...  
– И почему же ты не зачеркнул электричество в контракте?  
Джек размотался. Сел, выпрямился.  
– Один неприятный опыт не должен все перечеркивать. Отец всегда говорит, что если упал с лошади, нужно сразу сесть в седло, иначе страх останется.  
Иногда Бэйлу хотелось потолковать как следует с отцом Джека. Вот только он уже чувствовал, что кончится беседа тюрьмой или расстрелом...  
– И ты, значит, решил поставить эксперимент. С моим участием.  
– Простите, сэр, – снова сказал Джек. У него хватило воспитания хотя бы опустить взгляд.  
– Здесь не место для экспериментов, – раздельно проговорил Бэйл. Главное, чтоб мальчишка не проводил такие испытания на стороне. Ведь наверняка найдутся люди, которые будут рады под таким предлогом помучить не кого-нибудь, а принца. Он представил себе Джека, распятого и застывшего под касаниями электрохлыста, и его замутило.  
– Такого вообще не следует с собой делать.  
– Я не думал, что так получится, – принц упрямо сжал губы. – Я знаю, напряжение в таких девайсах минимальное...  
Бэйл вздохнул. Он придвинулся к принцу ближе, обнял за закаменевшие плечи.  
– Джек. Это был не «неприятный опыт». Они пытали тебя. И такая реакция вполне нормальна.  
Спрашивать, отправляли ли мальчика к психологу – тоже, пожалуй, не стоит...  
Он тихонько водил пальцами по предплечью принца, ощущая, как напряжены его мышцы.  
– Ну-ка ложись. Давай-давай, вот так, на живот... Молодец.  
Он нашел в одном из ящиков массажное масло, щедро плеснул себе на руки.  
– Ну и ну... Ваше высочество, вы что, в свободное время кирпичи таскаете?  
– Нет, – пробормотал слегка пришедший в себя принц. – Это тяжесть королевской ноши. Все в нашей семье ее так или иначе ощущают...  
Потихоньку Джек расслабился, пригрелся под руками Бэйла, и когда тот перевернулся на спину и потянул его голову вниз, с готовностью принялся за работу; но, едва потянувшись к собственному набухшему члену, он получил по руке.  
– Сэр!  
– Не заслужил, – сказал Бэйл. – Я не буду наказывать тебя сегодня за то, что ты промолчал насчет электричества. Тебе сначала нужно прийти в себя. Но до следующего раза – чтоб вообще не смел. Ни с другими, ни со своей левой рукой. Лучше подумай о своем поведении. 

Он не думал на самом деле, что Джек все это время будет сдерживаться. Не тот возраст. Но в следующий раз, неделей позже, когда Джек застонал, стоило Бэйлу снять с него рубашку, он понял, что принц принял наказание всерьез.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Бэйл. – Что, совсем ни с кем? И даже с тем своим мальчиком?  
Джек вскинулся.  
– Что ты об этом знаешь?  
Он преобразился в одну секунду: глаза сощурились, губы сжались, тело обманчиво расслабилось. И хотя он стоял напротив Бэйла босой и без рубашки, сейчас он не выглядел охочим до розог мальчишкой.  
– Успокойся. Я видел тебя с ним в клубе, вот и все.  
Видел, а кое-что и слышал, от того самого человека, который провел Бэйла в клуб.  
– Если ты хоть что-то кому-то об этом скажешь – я тебя убью, – сказал Джек. Бэйл поверил – ему не раз приходилось видеть людей, готовых убивать.  
– Мальчик, – сказал Бэйл осторожно, будто усмиряя дикого зверя. – Ты не думаешь, что если бы я хотел кому-то о чем-то рассказать, я бы это уже сделал?  
Джек молчал, яростно дыша и глядя в сторону.  
– Если бы я хотел шантажировать тебя, или продать в прессу твои фотографии, я мог бы сильно обогатиться, разве нет? Но разве я сделал что-то такое? Дал повод усомниться в моем обещании?  
Молчание.  
– Я задал тебе вопрос.  
– Нет... сэр.  
– Тогда в чем дело?  
С мальчишки сползла вся злость, он казался растерянным. Вцепился пятерней в волосы.  
– Я боюсь. Если о нас узнают, меня убьют не сразу, – он сказал это так спокойно, будто что-то само собой разумеющееся. – Отцу нужен наследник. А он... В любом случае – мы расстались.  
– В любом случае – это не мое дело, – сухо сказал Бэйл. – А вот что меня касается – это твое поведение. Ты лгал, когда заполнял контракт.  
– Я не... – под его взглядом Джек прикусил язык.  
– Тут я отвечаю за твою безопасность, мальчик. Меньше всего я хотел бы причинять тебе настоящий вред. Тебе что, и так мало досталось?  
Джек моргнул.  
– За чем бы ты ко мне ни приходил, – сказал Бэйл уже мягче, взяв его за руку, – я не хочу, чтобы тебе было по-настоящему неприятно. Именно поэтому ты должен быть со мной искренним. Ты ведь можешь, я видел. Раздевайся.  
– Прямо здесь?  
– Прямо, – кивнул Бэйл. – Ставни закрыты. Или ты боишься, что я спрятал кого-то в углу – посмотреть на голого принца?  
Джек послушно разделся, так же послушно нагнулся, когда Бэйл приказал, и тот смазал его как следует и ввернул в задницу анальный вибратор – совсем небольшой, «ванильный», но принцу в его состоянии и этого хватит. Бэйл включил вибратор и усадил принца за компьютер, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды. Открыл перед ним файл с контрактом.  
– Заполняй заново. На сей раз – честно.  
– Но сэр, – попробовал Джек.  
– Еще одно слово – и будешь переписывать от руки. Прописью.  
Принц захлопнул рот и принялся печатать, видимо, решив покончить с этим побыстрее. Бэйл сел на диван, взял медицинский журнал и недопитый кофе. Он то и дело отвлекался от статьи про полевую хирургию в Сирии и поглядывал на Джека. Тот сперва сидел прямо, но скоро начал ерзать. К лицу прилила краска, он чуть приоткрыл рот, сам того не осознавая. А потом не выдержал, сунул руку под стол.  
– Руки на клавиатуру, – велел Бэйл. Джек вздрогнул:  
– Простите, сэр.  
Он все сильнее елозил на стуле, но печатал теперь, не отрываясь. Наконец отправил страницы в принтер и предстал перед Бэйлом с новым экземпляром контракта – уже до предела возбужденный, разгоряченный, с упрямо торчащим членом. Расписывался он дрожащей рукой. Бэйл его даже пожалел – то ли еще будет... В контракте в самом деле поубавилось пунктов. 

Спустившись в подвал, Джек посмотрел на него огромными просящими глазами.  
– Прошу вас, сэр... Я же выполнил ваш приказ.  
– И ты что же, решил, что на этом твое наказание закончится? Это серьезный проступок, Джек. И наказан ты будешь по всей строгости.  
Он велел принцу наклониться, осторожно вытащил вибратор, будто невзначай погладив тяжелые яички и проведя ладонью по мокрому члену. Потом выудил из «коробки с инструментами» два зажима и насадил Джеку на соски. Мальчик совсем поплыл.  
– Я тебе доверяю. Поэтому я не буду надевать тебе сбрую, – Бэйл просунул руку Джеку между ног и больно сжал яйца. – Я верю, что ты можешь стерпеть и не пытаться получить удовольствие от того, что не должно им быть... На кушетку. Привязывать я тебя не стану, держись сам.  
Джек безнадежно замычал, когда оказался на скамье: в таком положении зажимы на сосках сильнее вдавливались в плоть, а ноющий член мог беспрепятственно тереться о прохладную кожу обивки. Бэйл взял флоггер, чтобы слегка разогреть его, и после всего нескольких ударов тот простонал:  
– Я же не смогу...  
– Сможешь, – сказал Бэйл. После флоггера он вытащил из ящика тяжелый кожаный ремень – такими когда-то наказывали мальчиков в исправительных школах. Бэйл приблизился к Джеку, провел ремнем от лопаток до ложбинки меж ягодиц.  
– Если посмеешь кончить во время наказания, ты меня очень, очень разочаруешь. Понял?  
– Так точно, – с досадой сказал Джек.  
– Считать не нужно, – Бэйл размахнулся и ударил его по заднице. Бил он сперва не очень крепко, разогревая, а потом – все сильнее. Джек сперва выгибался, подставляясь под удары, но скоро перестал – больно все-таки.  
Бэйл откровенно наслаждался. Ему всегда нравился ремень, нравился звук, с которым он шлепал по голому телу, и следы, которые потом оставались на коже – широкие, не такие агрессивные, как резкие полосы от трости.  
Джек вцепился в края скамьи, пальцы ног беспомощно поджимались. Сперва он рвано выдыхал от боли после каждого удара. Но потом дошел до состояния, когда боль перекатывается прямо к члену и яйцам, превращаясь в возбуждение – и страдал уже от другого. Он старался чуть приподнимать бедра, чтобы не тереться о кушетку, сжимался, кусал губы – а потом сдался и захныкал. Когда Бэйл приостановил экзекуцию, чтоб напоить мальчика водой, тот уже едва не плакал.  
– Пожалуйста, сэр...  
– Цвет? – невозмутимо спросил Бэйл.  
– Зе... зеленый. Ну пожалуйста...  
– Что я сказал?  
– Н-нельзя...  
– Ну и чего ты просишь? Терпи...  
Задница у Джека уже налилась красным и источала жар. Бэйл размахнулся снова. Джек вцепился зубами в предплечье, скрестил лодыжки. Теперь при каждом ударе у него вырывались только злые короткие всхлипы.  
Упрямый...  
Когда Бэйл помог Джеку подняться, член у того все еще болезненно торчал вверх. Бэйл велел мальчишке лечь на матрас и, удерживая одной рукой его запястья за спиной, развел горящие ягодицы и с наслаждением вылизал пот, скопившийся в ложбинке. Джек сипло скулил, пока Бэйл нарочито медленно смазывал его внутри и потом так же медленно и осторожно вталкивался в багровую от порки задницу.  
– Нельзя. Я еще не закончил.  
Он задвигался быстрее, шлепая бедрами о разгоряченную плоть, и понимал, что недолго Джеку мучиться – он и сам уже на волоске...  
Когда он кончил, прикусив мокрое голое плечо, Джек разрыдался – откровенно, как ребенок.  
У Бэйла не в первый раз плакали на сессии, но, кажется, никого, кроме Джека, он не сжимал в объятиях с такой нежностью, не шептал:  
– Молодец, смотри, какой молодец, справился, хороший мой, славный мальчик, уже все, уже можно, теперь я о тебе позабочусь...  
Джек кончил, едва Бэйл обхватил его ладонью, и долго еще трясся, не в силах прийти в себя. Но глаза его засияли новым светом – как стекла, отмытые в майскую уборку. 

Бэйл должен был как врач определить симптомы на ранней стадии. Хотя бы то, как в последнее время он пристрастился к новостям о королевской семье. Обычно он избегал политики, и уж точно не стал бы слушать высокие речи короля. Благодаря работе он слишком хорошо знал, что кроется за такими речами. Но теперь он следил за появлением короля на людях: Сайласа часто сопровождал наследник. Правда, в последнее время монарха чаще видели в компании капитана Шепарда – спасителя принца и нового любимца двора. Взгляд Сайласа скользил по светлоглазому офицеру с любовной снисходительностью, и Бэйл начинал понимать, почему Джек так зло отзывался о Шепарде.  
Но с большей жадностью Бэйл выхватывал из новостей кадры с Джеком – незнакомым принцем, майором в мундире с иголочки и с непримиримым взглядом, или любимцем столицы во фраке и с вьющейся около стайкой девиц. С какой-то обреченностью Бэйл раз за разом убеждался, насколько Джек красив – но и удивлялся, как умело он прячет за маской счастливого принца того мальчишку на кресте, жаждущего боли. 

В их последние встречи посиделки в гостиной, которые вначале служили короткой прелюдией к происходящему в подвале, стали затягиваться. Джек по-прежнему молчал о политике и почти не касался в разговоре своей семьи, но рассказывал о фронте и своих приключениях в ночных клубах. А еще – завороженно слушал Бэйла, когда он вспоминал о своей работе в Африке и бывшей Югославии. Рассматривал, пока пил кофе, маски и тотемы, развешанные по стенам. У одной из масок он останавливался каждый раз. Это был вырезанный из черного дерева лик какого-то божества с открытым в крике ртом; лик, искаженный ненавистью и страхом. Бэйл купил его на рынке в Киншасе, в своей первой гуманитарной миссии, куда сбежал после смерти Мэнни. Тогда ему это деревянное лицо напоминало его самого. Он не подумал бы, что Джеку эта маска может приглянуться, но увидел один раз, как тот проводит по дереву пальцами.  
– Нравится? – он мог бы подарить ее принцу, но что это за подарок?  
– Мне кажется, она похожа на меня, – сказал Джек.  
– Нет, – сказал Бэйл, потому что он понимал, о чем тот говорит. – Нет, сынок, ну что ты.  
Он шагнул к Джеку, обнял его, отворачивая от маски и испытывая странную беспомощность. Что бы ни происходило с мальчиком – вряд ли Бэйл сможет его защитить... 

А защитить хотелось все чаще. И не только – Бэйл ловил себя на желании оставить мальчишку подольше в гостиной, отвести в ресторан, просто прогуляться вместе по парку. Увидеть, как он улыбается – не для газет, а той светлой, мирной улыбкой, которая изредка мелькала у принца на лице.  
Не так уж сложно поставить себе диагноз – да вот, пожалуй, для лечения уже поздно. 

Сообщение от Джека пришло, когда Бэйл вылезал из душа. Он только что вернулся из центральной больницы – всех врачей собрали по тревоге из-за чумы, а потом до утра не выпускали из помещения – приказ короля. И сидели они там без толку, потому что заболевшим велели запереться в своих домах и не обращаться к врачам. Бэйл давал когда-то клятву Гиппократа, но, очевидно, у Гиппократа в Гильбоа не было власти. Ни у кого не было, кроме сурового Бога, которому больше нравилось забирать, чем давать.  
В больничных коридорах ходили слухи, что сама принцесса помогла обнаружить чуму, а потом осталась сидеть в палате с больным ребенком. Ей очень повезет, если она не заразится, думал Бэйл. А если заразится, то не повезет системе здравоохранения. С реформой страхования можно будет попрощаться. Да и Сайлас непременно отыщет «врачей-убийц», чтобы обрушить на их головы царственный гнев. Сестрице Джека тоже не помешала бы хорошая трепка...  
Хорошо, хоть принца вовремя отправили за границу, в дипломатическую миссию. Хотя на душе все равно было неспокойно. Дипломатия дипломатией, а с Гефом еще вчера воевали, и королевский сын, красивый и серьезный в новеньком мундире – отличная мишень.  
Так что, когда Бэйл увидел сообщение, у него отлегло от сердца. Вдобавок по новостям с утра передавали, что несколько человек ночью погибли, нарвавшись на кордон, которому было приказано никого не пропускать в город, и Бэйл испытывал непонятную тревогу. Черт знает что, никогда он так не беспокоился ни об одном из своих сабов.  
«Вы живы и здоровы, сэр?» – спрашивал Джек.  
«Да. А ты?»  
«В порядке. Очень хотел бы вас увидеть, если можно. Мне очень нужно. Пожалуйста, сэр».  
В правилах Бэйла было никогда не назначать встречу сразу, пусть Саб пару дней помучается ожиданием. Но этой ночью он перенервничал, и теперь ему захотелось увидеть Джека. Он велел принцу быть вечером, решив, что сам за это время успеет выспаться.  
Джек, похоже, после бессонной ночи спать не ложился. Он почти гудел, как провод под напряжением, и был похож на солдата, только вернувшегося из боя – а не из дипломатической поездки.  
– Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, сэр, – сказал он с порога. Бэйл впустил его.  
– Мылся?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Ел?  
Джек помотал головой.  
– Я поем... позже.  
Ну не пороть же его всякий раз, чтоб приучился есть три раза в день... Хотя, может, и следует попробовать.  
Бэйл без лишних слов отвел Джека в подвал и велел раздеться. Тот подчинился с торопливой покорностью, и через минуту уже стоял перед Бэйлом полностью голый. Бэйл чуть надавил ему на плечо, и тот с готовностью соскользнул на колени.  
Бэйл взял его за подбородок.  
– Что тебе нужно, Джек?  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал тот, – накажите меня, сэр. Больно.  
– За что?  
Тот облизнул губы.  
– Я облажался, сэр.  
– Каким образом?  
Джек вскинул на него отчаянные глаза.  
– Мы были в Гефе. На дипломатической миссии. Вы, наверное, видели по телевизору.  
– Видел, – кивнул Бэйл. – И?  
– Когда мы возвращались, то столкнулись с нашим же кордоном. Двое моих людей попали под дружественный огонь.  
– Так это про твоих говорили в новостях?  
– Так точно, сэр.  
Бэйл снова оглядел его с головы до ног, хоть и видел уже – цел, только несколько синяков на теле, будто опять с кем-то сцепился.  
– Вас что, не предупреждали о кордоне?  
– Предупреждали. Что-то случилось со связью.  
Бэйл чертыхнулся. Бардак какой-то в армии, а если бы «дружественную пулю» схватил наследный принц?  
– Хорошо. Какова твоя вина?  
– Я их командир. Был. Я отвечаю за то, что случилось с моими людьми.  
Бэйл вздохнул. Он слишком хорошо знал, что сейчас чувствовал Джек. Ему приходилось терять пациентов; терять товарищей во время налетов или обстрела госпиталя.  
– Ты прав. Я накажу тебя.  
Джек, сложивший свою вину у его ног, как собака кладет палку к ногам хозяина, заслуживал поощрения.  
– Иди к верстаку и сам выбери инструмент.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – выдохнул Джек. Выбирал он недолго; вернулся от верстака с длинной гибкой тростью и подал ее Бэйлу.  
Тот задумчиво покачал трость в руке. Серьезная штука, он и не думал, что они с Джеком когда-нибудь до нее дойдут.  
Что же за вина тебя гложет, мальчик, если ты выбираешь такие болезненные игрушки?  
– Следы останутся, Джек.  
– Пусть, – отмахнулся тот. – Мне еще не скоро на медосмотр...  
Бэйл решил бы заменить ее собственным произволом на что-нибудь менее действенное, если б не знал наверняка, что трость поможет, что ослепляющая боль выбьет из головы и вину, и память о ней, и все лишние мысли.  
– Ты потерял двоих, – сказал он, наконец. – Получишь двадцать ударов, по десятку за каждого. Выдержишь?  
Взгляд у мальчишки был темным, упрямым.  
– Выдержу... сэр.  
Бэйл положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал. Он почти чувствовал исходящий от принца нервный гул, и не убирал руку, пока Джек не прикрыл глаза и не расслабился немного.  
– На кушетку. Лицом вниз. Помнишь стоп-слово?  
– Да, сэр.  
Бить придется в полную силу: Джек чутко распознавал фальшь, может быть, потому, что сам слишком хорошо умел создавать фальшивую картинку. Но с Бэйлом он всегда был искренним – насколько мог. Растянулся на кушетке с такой готовностью, что у Бэйла неожиданно защемило сердце. Как же ты так доверяешь, мальчик. В твоем положении, с твоим титулом... А если бы это был кто-нибудь другой?  
Пристегивая руку принца к кушетке, Бэйл не удержался и поцеловал запястье. Джек болезненно охнул.  
Распластанный вот так в островке света, который бросала на кушетку гаражная лампа, Джек казался воплощением беззащитности. Его белая кожа, казалось, чуть светилась, он был, будто жертва, возложенная на алтарь. Бэйл не мог отвести от него глаз. Он вдруг вспомнил присказку своего отца всякий раз, как тот собирался преподать ему урок: «Поверь, сын, мне от этого будет больнее, чем тебе». Теперь он понимал, что в той поговорке был смысл – сейчас он словно собственной кожей ощущал удары, которые будет наносить по этому ждущему, беспомощному телу, и это роднило его с Джеком, как никогда и ни с кем.  
– Считай удары, – велел он Джеку.  
– Да, сэр, – глухо.  
Трость зло свистнула, на ягодицах Джека проявилась белая полоса. При всей силе Бэйл старался бить аккуратно, чтобы не рассечь кожу. Это сейчас принцу плевать на следы, а когда отчаяние схлынет...  
– Один.  
Джек не кричал. Удары называл, будто запыхавшись, стискивал ягодицы до ямочек, шипел сквозь зубы – но молчал. После десятого удара Бэйл напоил его и увидел, что лицо у него мокрое.  
– Не хочешь сказать стоп-слово? – мягко спросил его Бэйл.  
– Нет, – Джек зло сжал зубы и вжался щекой в кожаную обивку. Бэйл пожалел его задницу, и оставшиеся удары легли на плечи и спину. Джек вынес их, вздрагивая всем телом, но ни разу не вскрикнул.  
– Молодец, – сказал Бэйл, откладывая трость. Он отстегнул ремни и помог мальчику подняться. Тот неожиданно перехватил его руку и прижался к ней губами.  
– Спасибо вам, сэр.  
Бэйл взъерошил ему волосы:  
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
В спальне он уложил принца животом на кровать и отправился за мазью. Идти было не очень удобно – стояк распирал штаны, но Бэйл понимал – Джек пришел не за этим.  
На вспухшие следы от ударов даже смотреть было больно. Бэйл бережно смазал каждый горячий рубец, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Джек дрожит под его руками.  
– Остаться сможешь? Тебе бы полежать хоть пару часов...  
– Смогу, – уже сонно сказал Джек. – Родители с Мишель... а мне завтра не надо на службу. У нас траур по Абнеру...  
– А с ним что случилось?  
– Сердце...  
Через минуту Джек уже спал. Бэйл сходил в ванную, где несколько минут самозабвенно дрочил, вспоминая, как мальчишка сжимался под тростью. Но, вернувшись в кровать, долго не мог заснуть. Траур по Абнеру... Генерал так внезапно скончался, а ведь говорили, что у него железное здоровье. И Джек... посланный на мирную миссию, в которой почему-то оставил двоих. Бэйл был военврачом, ему довелось лечить самострел и принимать жертв «дружественного огня» гораздо чаще, чем хотелось, и он знал тридцать и один способ глупо погибнуть. Но все ж таки – погранзастава, стреляющая в собственного принца – это было за пределами глупости.  
Конечно же, Джек никогда не скажет, зачем ездил в Геф на самом деле...  
Страх вернулся в сердце – тот, которого Бэйл не знал уже лет двадцать. Возможно, ему стоило быть благодарным за то, что Мэнни ушел так рано и так быстро, и Бэйл мог не бояться, провожая его на войну, что сын подорвется на мине или попадет в плен...  
Что ж, теперь ему снова есть за кого испытывать страх.  
Джек застонал сквозь сон.  
– Тихо. Сейчас...  
Бэйл намочил в ванной полотенце, выжал как следует и, вернувшись в спальню, разложил его на спине и ягодицах Джека. Тот блаженно вздохнул, не просыпаясь, и только сейчас, безотчетно пригладив влажные вихры, Бэйл понял, в какую попал ловушку. Джек сломал что-то у него внутри, что-то, о чем Бэйл давно забыл, не подозревая, что это и есть держащий его стержень после смерти Мэнни; а теперь душа опять болталась без всякой опоры. 

Рано утром Джек спустился на кухню. Двигался он скованно, но зато взгляд уже не был мертвым.  
– Я сделал тебе кофе. Садись.  
– Спасибо, я постою, – живо отреагировал Джек. Бэйл фыркнул. Ну, кажется, все налаживается.  
– Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать, – сказал Бэйл, устраиваясь за столом и глядя на Джека снизу вверх.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Пообещай мне – если тебе еще раз будет нужно такое наказание, как вчера, что ты придешь ко мне.  
– К кому же еще... сэр.  
– Я не шучу. То, что мы вчера сделали – опасно.  
Он нахмурился, будто не понимая.  
– Я тоже не шучу. Мне больше не к кому прийти.  
Разумеется, расписание принца вряд ли вместило бы свидания с несколькими Домами подряд – и все равно Бэйл испытал благодарность: никто не причинит Джеку больше боли, чем тот выдержит. 

В последнее время он все чаще изменял военной привычке «рано в кровать – рано вставать». Приходила бессонница, и Бэйл в два часа ночи оказывался в кресле – перед компьютером или телевизором. На сей раз он достал альбом – давно не смотрел его. Мэнни на качелях; Мэнни держится за его ногу и смотрит вверх; Мэнни на ярмарке, с соседской кошкой, с лицом, измазанным шоколадным мороженым. Бэйл по нему соскучился.  
Когда Бэйл закрывал альбом, в дверь позвонили. На часах была половина второго. Первой мыслью было – срочный вызов, второй – об их с принцем развлечениях все-таки узнали.  
Но за дверью обнаружился сам Джек. От него несло виски, казалось, на всю террасу.  
Бэйл поджал губы.  
– Что такое, Джек?  
– Н-накажи меня, – выдавил тот, цепляясь за дверной косяк.  
– Так. Ты являешься в полвторого ночи, без предупреждения, пьяный и хочешь сессию прямо сейчас? Извини, но даже принцам такого не позволено.  
Джек улыбнулся пьяно, болезненно, расфокусировано. Бэйлу стало не по себе.  
– Ты прав. Мне не нужно было... Я пойду.  
– Стой! – Бэйл за шиворот затащил его в дом, захлопнул дверь – нечего развлекать соседей.  
– Ты на машине? Не сам вел, надеюсь?  
– П-пешком, – ответил мальчишка. – Н-не хотел, чтоб выследили.  
– Пешком? – Бэйл прикинул расстояние от центра города до своего дома. Джек тихонько раскачивался на месте. Прежде он никогда не позволял себе такого. Бэйл взял его за плечи, попытался поймать взгляд.  
– Джек. Эй. Посмотри на меня. Что стряслось, сынок?  
Тот всхлипнул, враз будто сломавшись.  
– Джозеф, – выдавил он, а потом поднес руку ко рту, и Бэйл едва успел рвануть его за собой в ванную и поднять крышку унитаза. Рвало Джека долго и, как Бэйл констатировал, в основном виски. Опять ничего не ел. Да вдобавок нализался на голодный желудок. Он придерживал Джека за плечи, пока беднягу трясло и выворачивало, потом смочил в холодной воде полотенце и прижал к его лбу. Когда Джека перестало сотрясать в спазмах, Бэйл умыл его, отвел в гостиную и усадил на диван. Заставил проглотить несколько таблеток активированного угля и запить водой.  
– Рассказывай. Джозеф? Этот твой мальчик? Что с ним случилось?  
– Я его убил, – сказал Джек.  
Он уже выглядел трезвее, и глаза были сухими, но рассказ вышел скомканным и несвязным. Бэйл понял, что тот самый Джозеф решил поведать о тайне принца всему миру и – закономерно – королевская семья решила его убрать. Или же он ушел из жизни сам – этого Бэйл не разобрал. Он отчасти понимал родителей принца. Сам бы придушил такого придурка – Джек явно не хотел и не заслуживал, чтоб его таким образом вывели из шкафа.  
Но он же еще совсем юный. Насочинял себе любовь, дурная голова, ни дать ни взять – Ромео.  
– Он любил меня, – сказал Джек так, словно это был невесть какой подвиг, словно на это требовались особые силы. – А я... я не любил его настолько, чтобы не подходить. Чтобы оставить в покое. Это я виноват. Пожалуйста, накажи меня. Пожалуйста...  
– Глупый, глупый мальчик, – Бэйл привлек его к себе, сунул ладонь под рубашку и стал тереть горячую спину, ощущая, как плечи Джека беспомощно трясутся. Он шептал мальчику какую-то успокаивающую ерунду, пока тот не заснул прямо так, у него на плече, сопя забитым носом. Бэйл уложил его на диван, укрыл пледом и сам лег рядом. Джек вздрагивал во сне, как наплакавшийся ребенок.  
Бэйл разбудил его на рассвете, напоил кофе и заставил съесть два тоста. Джек поблагодарил его, долго извинялся за вторжение, но в припухших его глазах была черная, смиренная пустота, и Бэйлу это очень не нравилось. Он назначил принцу свидание в ближайшие дни, хотя обычно никогда так не делал.  
Взгляд его упал на обложку журнала светской хроники, которые он с недавней поры пристрастился покупать. Королевская семья на фотографии была так видимо счастлива. Мама, папа, брат с сестрой.  
А Джек пришел со своим горем к чужому человеку, которому нравилось бить его плетью. 

Бэйл никогда не считал, как некоторые другие, что может – или хочет – обеспечить нижнему что-то, кроме недолгого удовольствия. Конечно, дело было не только в сексе – к нему приходили за разрядкой после тяжелой недели, за забвением, для того, чтобы хоть во время сессии ничего не решать. Но на самом деле все делалось ради боли и секса. Бэйл и не считал себя настоящим Домом – просто садистом, который достаточно знает о медицине, чтобы причинять боль без особого вреда.  
Но Джека он в последнее время мучил с удвоенным усердием – потому что видел клинические признаки того, что из мальчишки надо выколотить, пока не стало поздно. Он знал: если принца найдут в клубе мертвым от передозировки, или наградят посмертно за самоубийственную атаку на «Голиафы» – в этом будет его, Бэйла, вина.  
– Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, – говорил он Джеку, склонившемуся перед ним в безнадежной покорности. Может быть, пока он такой, голый и уязвимый, удастся что-то ему внушить. – Но я не могу наказывать тебя за то, в чем ты не виноват.  
– Но, сэр...  
– Тише. Не прерывай меня. В том, что произошло, твоей вины нет. Он сам сделал выбор. Сделал в том числе и за тебя, и если бы все открылось, мог хорошенько тебя подставить. Но это решил он сам, и ты здесь ни при чем, – Бэйл приподнял стеком подбородок мальчишки. – Он знал, кто ты. Знал, что будет трудно. Он не потянул – и, наверное, в этом не виноват, но и ты не виноват уж точно.  
Бэйл присел на корточки рядом с Джеком, посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Я постараюсь сделать так, чтоб ты забыл. Но это не наказание. Повторяй за мной: «Меня не за что наказывать».  
Губы у мальчишки шевелились механически, без всякой убежденности.  
Уже после той «дипломатической миссии» Бэйл стал осматривать Джека, когда тот раздевался, опять нарушая собственное правило: не путать сабов с пациентами. Пока новых синяков или порезов не появлялось. Хорошо – но это значило, что за необходимой дозой боли Джек мог прийти только к нему. А визиты принца, как назло, стали реже, и Бэйл пользовался каждым, чтобы нащупать чудовище, родившееся из вины и ненависти к себе и оплетшее мальчика щупальцами, – и изгнать его. Затрахать Джека до бесчувствия, замучить до полного изнеможения, чтобы все мысли вылетели из головы, чтобы в глазах прояснилось – по крайней мере, до следующего раза. Бэйл вколачивался почти с яростью в иссеченные ягодицы, выкручивал горячие распухшие соски, пока Джек не начинал скулить, и потом обнимал его, мокрого и дрожащего, в который раз пытаясь уверить, что он молодец, такой сильный, так хорошо терпит, и Бэйл им так гордится. И всякий раз поражался себе: ему-то почему это так необходимо? Почему до такой степени нравится?

Кажется, его отчаянный экзорцизм принес плоды. Через несколько недель Бэйл смотрел по телевизору, как Джек гордо представляет всем свою невесту, как девочка смеется и счастливо прижимается головой к его плечу – и даже не ревновал. Ревновать было не к чему, но неожиданно неприятно оказалось смотреть на такого фальшивого Джека. Бэйл знал мальчика настоящим, и теперь с трудом мог поверить, что люди не видят, насколько лжива эта нацепленная личина.  
Но после этого вечера мальчик наконец-то выглядел радостным. В нем не было глубинного спокойствия, которого хотел бы добиться Бэйл, но и торжество, что наполняло Джека, было гораздо лучше прежней пустоты. Кажется, теперь Бэйл сможет вздохнуть свободно.  
– Я стану королем, – сообщил Джек, снова нарушая негласное правило – не говорить о политике.  
– Естественно, ты им станешь, – пожал плечами Бэйл, разливая кофе по чашкам, – ты наследный принц.  
– Все не так просто. Но теперь отец пообещал объявить на моей свадьбе, что я стану королем после него.  
– Что ж, это хорошо.  
– Хорошо. Может быть, вы были правы, сэр.  
– О чем ты?  
– Может быть, дело в дисциплине. Раньше я думал, что никогда не смогу стать для него достаточно хорошим. Но сейчас я вижу... нужно просто делать то, чего он хочет.  
– А ты готов к этому? – Бэйл снова вспомнил сцену помолвки.  
– Я стараюсь, – честно сказал мальчик. Бэйл ожидал, что тот объявит, мол, теперь нам надо реже встречаться – но пока ничего такого не последовало.  
– Ты врешь ей.  
Джек допил кофе и отставил чашку.  
– Она Вульфсон. Ее все равно не выдали бы замуж по любви.  
– Ее, по крайней мере, могли бы выдать за того, кто смог бы ее любить...  
Мальчик поморщился.  
– Ты говоришь, как он.  
– Наверное, это действительно не мое дело. Просто... жаль, что она не увидит тебя настоящего.  
– Не на что там смотреть, – отмахнулся Джек.  
За это замечание Бэйл наказал его в подвале, но уже без прежнего усердия. Наверняка ему недолго осталось отвечать за душевное спокойствие принца. Найдутся теперь другие охотники.

И все же, когда позвонил старый друг по ВБГ и сообщил, что в Южных территориях требуются врачи, – он не знал, что ответить. Бэйл стал подыскивать себе работу, едва ушел на пенсию – недолгие, не слишком обременительные миссии, которые не дадут ему заскучать. Предложенная работа ему подходила. Прежде Бэйл и думать не стал бы. Он просто сообщал своим сабам, что уезжает, выдавал самым нуждающимся прощальное напутствие, а потом они либо дожидались его, либо нет. Бэйл знал, что не все могут вытерпеть Дома, который может надолго сорваться по тревоге. Но теперь – теперь у него был Джек. Бэйл сказал другу, что подумает – тот не стал скрывать удивления.  
– У тебя что, кто-то появился?  
– У меня? Ты смеешься?  
И все-таки Бэйл уже думал отказаться – но, стоило упомянуть об этом при Джеке, как тот сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, соглашайся.  
Сердце неприятно сжалось. Но Джек поднял глаза – прозрачные, пронзительные – и сказал:  
– Я не хочу тайком ехать еще на одни похороны. Я... не смогу.  
– Джек, – конечно, он не стал бы уверять принца, что просто так его не взять. Захотят – возьмут. – Мы ведь с тобой осторожны.  
– Не думаю, что достаточно, – упрямо сказал принц. – То, чем мы занимаемся – это в сто раз хуже, чем Джозеф, – имя у него вышло с легкой запинкой. – Он убьет нас обоих.  
– А ты выдержишь тут без меня?  
Джек ответил – точно как во время наказания:  
– Выдержу, сэр.  
Больше они об этом не упоминали. Пили кофе, разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, и Бэйл опять заметил, что Джек кидает украдкой взгляды на фотографию Мэнни.  
– Его звали Эммануил, – сказал он совершенно неожиданно для себя. – Он появился, когда мне было девятнадцать. А Кристи и того меньше. Она родила его и сбежала из роддома. Как из скаутского лагеря – оставила вместо себя чучело из простыней и выпрыгнула в окно. Как он орал, господи. А я понятия не имел, что с ним делать. А потом... потом он переставал кричать, если я брал его на руки. Я тогда учился в медицинском, бедняга у меня засыпал под лекции по клинической хирургии. А когда проходил интернатуру, брал его с собой. Сестры в педиатрии его обожали.  
Бэйл помолчал.  
– Мэнни было пять лет. У меня тогда появились деньги, и днем я оставлял его с няней. Они каждый день ходили на детскую площадку, на качели. Однажды он с них упал и сломал шею.  
– Я бы не стал спрашивать, – тихо сказал Джек.  
– Не стал бы, – кивнул Бэйл. – Но мне захотелось тебе рассказать.  
– Вы были хорошим отцом, сэр, – проговорил принц, теперь уже откровенно разглядывая фотографию.  
– Откуда тебе знать, – ответил Бэйл грубее, чем должен был – потому что у хороших отцов дети не погибают.  
Джек хмыкнул.  
– Вы правы, сэр. Знать мне неоткуда. Но это чувствуется.  
Момента неловкости, который за этим последовал, Бэйл не вынес, взял Джека за плечо и повел в подвал. 

Он согласился уехать не потому, что особо за себя боялся. Но Джек был прав – рано или поздно они попадутся... и не хотелось представлять, как это может ударить по принцу. Тем более сейчас, когда на него направлены все софиты.  
К тому же, если у Джека не паранойя и опасность реальна – еще одной смерти тот сейчас не выдержит. Взвалит на себя вину еще и за это, и она раздавит мальчика так же верно, как гранитная плита.  
Бэйлу и самому нужно было уехать хоть ненадолго, проложить между собой и Джеком хоть какое-то расстояние. Заняться делом, чем-то, способным по-настоящему отвлечь. Взять свои чувства под контроль. Иначе мальчику от него не будет пользы, напротив, слишком к нему приблизившись, Бэйл может ему навредить.  
И все-таки уезжать было тревожно – хоть и всего лишь в Кармел, не в Чечню и не в Сомали. 

Когда Бэйл уже собирал чемоданы, начался процесс над Шепардом, из-за которого они с Джеком в первый раз едва не поссорились.  
– Я понимаю, ты не можешь остановить суд, но разве ты обязан вести обвинение?  
– Пожалуйста, сэр, при всем уважении – не вмешивайтесь не в свое дело.  
– Следи за языком, мальчик. И я не вмешиваюсь. Я думаю, как мне придется наказывать тебя на этот раз, когда твоего товарища расстреляют. Парень спас тебе жизнь, или ты забыл?  
– Я не забыл, – отчеканил он. – Король пожелал, чтобы я вел процесс. Я не могу попросить у него отвода.  
Опомнись, сказал себе Бэйл. Что же ты делаешь с мальчишкой, идиот, конечно, он не может отказаться от суда. Даже не будь королевским сыном – он гвардеец и обязан подчиняться, иначе его просто отдадут под трибунал.  
«Нужно просто делать то, что он хочет»...  
А Его величество Сайлас Бенджамин оказался редкостным мудаком. Пообещал мальчишке королевство, чтоб легче было призвать его к ноге и натравить на Шепарда, неожиданно ставшего политическим противником...  
– Извини. Я не должен был набрасываться на тебя.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы все это закончилось, – глухо сказал Джек. Бэйл вздохнул и потрепал его по голове. Ему казалось, дело не только в процессе. Слишком быстро Джек перешел от пузырящейся радости обратно к тяжелому молчанию. Как будто его мучило что-то более серьезное, чем суд.  
Но мальчишка ничего не скажет – это Бэйл понимал прекрасно.  
Если бы он начал расспрашивать Джека сразу... но прежде дела принца его настолько не интересовали, а тому нравилась клиническая безличность их свиданий – Бэйлу казалось, так он чувствовал себя в безопасности. А теперь уж поздно, все тайны спрятаны за сомкнутыми губами Джека, их не выудить. А если попробовать надавить – в те минуты, когда он наиболее уязвим, – Джек просто уйдет и не вернется.  
Бэйлу вспомнился черный кот, когда-то живший у матери на ферме. Котище был дикий, в руки никому не давался, приходил есть и убегал в сумерки по своим делам. Возвращался часто с разгрызенной лапой или поцарапанным глазом, и в семье все хотели отнести его к ветеринару. Но понимали – даже если кота удастся поймать и усадить в переноску, он никогда не простит такого предательства и уже не придет – а так ему хоть есть, где кормиться. И все, что могла делать мать, – наливать ему теплого молока.  
Вот и Бэйл так же, только вместо молока у него плетка. 

Они договорились встретиться в последний вечер перед отлетом Бэйла. Когда тот открыл дверь, то едва не передумал ехать. Джек был нервным и усталым, под глазами болезненно темнели синяки, лицо осунулось.  
– Ты что, вообще не спал сегодня? – вместо приветствия спросил Бэйл.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– В последнее время как-то не до этого...  
– Иди наверх и ляг. Отдохнешь хотя бы час. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя сморило на кресте.  
– Я все равно не засну, – сказал Джек и широко, как кот, зевнул.  
– Тогда просто полежи с закрытыми глазами. Если пролежишь так пятнадцать минут и не заснешь, спускайся вниз. Ясно?  
– Да, папочка...  
Конечно же, через пятнадцать минут Джек не спустился. Где-то через час Бэйл сам поднялся в спальню.  
Джек вытянулся на постели в чем был, только туфли снял. Он спал, вскинув сжатые кулаки к голове, и лицо его даже во сне было сумрачным и усталым. Процесс Шепарда явно не пошел ему на пользу. По непонятной причине Бэйлу стало за него страшно, может, от того, как он лежал: раскрытый, расхристанный, навзничь – будто убитый.  
Он застыл, едва не поддавшись мгновенному, сильному желанию отвести от мальчика неведомый удар. Сгрести его с кровати, спящего, беззащитного, уложить на заднее сиденье машины, взять собранную на завтра сумку и гнать что есть силы прочь из Шайло, прочь из Гильбоа. Он подведет своих, но те все равно найдут, кого отправить в Кармел. Они уедут... далеко. В Америку, в Канаду, туда, где их не станут искать. У Бэйла есть пара знакомых, которые могут раздобыть фальшивые паспорта. Денег хватит – он не так много на себя тратил все это время... Вдали от королевской семейки и всех ее дел Джек сможет расслабиться, отъесться...  
Конечно, все эти мысли были не всерьез. Не собирается же он, в самом деле, лишить Гильбоа наследного принца. Да и сам наследный принц, без сомнения, будет несказанно рад оказаться в канадской деревне наедине со старым извращенцем...  
Но неясное предчувствие беды тянуло внутри – как в тот день, когда он едва не решил остаться дома без видимой причины – но позвонила начмед, спрашивая, отчего он опаздывает, и пришлось идти...  
Брось, сказал он себе. Это не Мэнни, за ним есть кому присмотреть.  
Если есть – почему он раз за разом оказывается здесь?  
Бэйл потянулся укрыть Джека, но тот открыл глаза, вскочил, как по тревоге.  
– Поспал бы еще.  
– Я отдохнул. У нас нет времени. Я хочу... – Джек качнулся к нему, опустился на колени, коснулся лбом его живота. – Я хочу быть для вас хорошим мальчиком, сэр.  
Меньше всего Бэйлу сейчас хотелось его наказывать. Джек был теплый после сна, взъерошенный, прижимался щекой к ширинке Бэйла.  
– Джек, – сказал он, прогнав неожиданный комок в горле. – Ты всегда будешь моим хорошим мальчиком.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Я делал такое. Делаю такое... Вы не знаете.  
– Если натворишь глупостей – получишь по заднице, – пообещал Бэйл. – Но ты хороший, Джек. Или ты мне не веришь?  
– Верю, – улыбка была усталой. Джек прав, времени у них мало. Бэйл ухватил его за волосы на затылке, больно дернул.  
– Идем. В одном ты прав – тебе нужна профилактика. А то еще набедокуришь, пока меня не будет. Снимай штаны, иди сюда, – Бэйл похлопал себя по коленям.  
Джек действительно старался для него. Бэйл втайне любил, когда тот огрызался, когда в самый болезненный и унизительный момент в принце проступала порода. Но и этой всепоглощающей покорности он не мог сопротивляться. Джек торопливо стащил брюки и белье и лег на колени Бэйла – как в самое первое их свидание. Заведя руку за спину, он потянул рубашку повыше, оголяя поясницу. От этого жеста у Бэйла одновременно встал член и защемило сердце; ни в одном медицинском журнале наверняка нет названия для такого рефлекса. Он гладил спину принца, через тонкую ткань рубашки ощущая жар его кожи, рельеф худых лопаток и позвонков. Провел ладонью по шее, по колючим коротким волоскам на затылке. Он так сильно, так близко чувствовал сейчас Джека, и не верилось, что завтра они расстанутся.  
– Не будешь делать глупостей, – сказал он и сильно шлепнул по белой заднице.  
Джек молчал, сопел и откровенно подавался под ладонь Бэйла. А потом стонал на кресте: подвешенные грузики до предела вытягивали его соски и яйца, и он закатывал глаза, уходя в болезненное и блаженное забытье. После Бэйл осторожно снял мальчика с креста, опустил на свой член. Джек елозил на его бедрах, насаживаясь все глубже, горячий, дрожащий; на губе и в шейной впадинке серебрился пот. Бэйл собирал эти бисеринки губами, вылизывал ключицы, придерживал его за бедра, натягивая на себя – так, будто хотел пронзить его насквозь, остаться в нем навсегда. Джек не отрывал от Бэйла взгляда – темного, потяжелевшего и все же на удивление ясного, смотрящего вглубь души. Бэйл потянулся к нему, поцеловал – они так редко это делали, будто поцелуи нарушали их невесть какое деловое соглашение, и сейчас губы Джека так сладко сминались под его собственными, и Бэйл никак не мог от них оторваться.  
Джек кончил первым – и обмяк, почти повис на руках у Бэйла, лицо совсем расслабилось, и Бэйл безнадежно пожелал, чтобы эту расслабленность Джек сохранил подольше.

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил принц после душа.  
– Самолет в шесть, – Бэйл от души потянулся. – Такси я вызвал на полпятого.  
– Я переночую у тебя?  
– Тебя не потеряют?  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Отец будет думать, что я в клубе. Пока я делаю то, что ему от меня нужно, он закроет глаза на мои развлечения. Стюарт меня прикроет.  
– Оставайся, – сказал Бэйл.  
До такси оставалось всего несколько часов. Бэйл лежал, прижимая к себе мальчика и думая – отчего Кармел с его инфекциями и сепаратистами кажется Джеку безопаснее столицы?  
Разбудили его минетом. Бэйл чувствовал приятную тяжесть внизу живота, ощущал на своем члене чужой ловкий язык и не желал открывать глаза, хотелось вот так лежать и предаваться блаженству. Сколько же лет с ним такого не случалось... Как же хорошо...  
Он неосознанно подался вперед, застонал, раскинувшись на теплых простынях.  
– Джек...  
Он открыл глаза и смотрел на мальчика – на этот непристойный рот, посасывающий член Бэйла медленно и лениво, и так уверенно, будто это была самая естественная вещь для будущего короля Гильбоа. Увидев, что Бэйл проснулся, тот хмыкнул, заставив его застонать.  
И стал сосать быстро и жадно, так, что через пару минут Бэйл уже выплеснулся ему в рот и глядел, как Джек облизывается.  
– Господи, – выговорил Бэйл. – Господи боже.  
– Мне хватило бы и «Ваше величество», – хмыкнул Джек. – Одевайся. Я приготовил тебе кофе. И омлет. Он почти не сгорел.  
Джек исчез на кухне. Бэйл машинально начал одеваться. Вот это было хуже всего – хуже, чем его мечты о клубе, куда он мог бы приводить мальчика, или о том, как бы им вдвоем удрать. Потому что представлять, что он мог бы подниматься вот так каждый день, что Джек был бы дома и провожал его в миссии, что они могли бы просто и тихо жить вдвоем – было даже горше, чем он ожидал.  
Омлет оказался вкусным – пусть слегка и подгорел.  
– Кто тебя научил так готовить?  
– Отец. Он часто делает нам завтрак. Когда я был поменьше, то думал... может, так он показывает, что нас любит. Я, по крайней мере, не пропускаю ни одного завтрака, даже если мы в ссоре..  
От неприкрытой тоски в его голосе Бэйлу стало не по себе.  
– Конечно, отец любит тебя, – сказал он. – Как тебя можно не любить.  
Только сказав это, он сам понял, что это правда: невозможно теперь представить, как не испытывать этого к Джеку.  
Тот уже одевался – ему нужно было исчезнуть раньше, чем появится такси.  
– Пройдусь пешком немного, Стю будет ждать меня за парком.  
Он надел черное пальто и повязал шарф, как принято было у нынешней молодежи: тонкой лентой вокруг шеи, так, что ничего толком не закрывалось.  
– Кто так ходит, – покачал головой Бэйл, – вся грудь нараспашку. Дай сюда...  
Он перевязал мальчику шарф, и тот улыбнулся – светлой, чуть смущенной улыбкой. Как мог бы улыбаться чаще – если б не та королевская ноша, которую он так и тащил на плечах. Бэйл сглотнул.  
– Джек. Скажи одно слово, и я никуда не поеду.  
– Не надо. Вы же не можете подвести своих, сэр.  
– Обещай мне, что без меня не наделаешь глупостей.  
Он снова улыбнулся:  
– Помню – иначе получу по заднице.  
И только когда он уже пропал в тумане раннего утра, Бэйл понял, что ничего ему не пообещали.

В Кармеле ему было чем заняться: там случилась чума, та самая, от которой Сайлас смог уберечь Шайло. И поэтому Бэйл узнал обо всем поздно – когда эпидемия пошла на спад, а сам он отсидел положенное время в карантине и вышел на волю. Ему стало нехорошо еще от газетных заголовков. По телевизору крутили почти без перерыва новости о неудачном перевороте в Гильбоа. Бэйл увидел, как в суде у Джека лопается терпение – ясно же было, что мальчишка не выдержит. Как Сайлас при всех называет его педиком. Как Джек кидается под пулю, отталкивая отца. Кто бы ни собирался устранить Сайласа руками его сына, он явно просчитался.  
Бэйл клял себя последними словами; и теперь рядом не было никого, способного снять с него вину.  
Как он ничего не заметил, старый дурак? Как не увидел, что мальчишку тошнит от страха; как он хочет, чтобы кто-то избавил его от того, что придется делать?  
Когда Бэйл, срочно найдя себе замену, вернулся в Гильбоа, о принце не говорили. Вообще. Очевидно, те кадры в новостях были последним всплеском откровенности – если в Гильбоа вообще показывали то, что Бэйл видел по кармельскому телевидению. Теперь же на экранах был король Сайлас – все такой же уверенный в себе, хоть и с безумным проблеском в глазах, и его супруга. Детей как будто не существовало в природе. Государственный переворот был предотвращен, монарх, которого почитали умершим, счастливо вернулся на трон, жизнь в королевстве Гильбоа снова стала безоблачной. Дэвид Шепард был в официальном розыске, изменник Кросс заочно приговорен к смерти. О Джеке – ни слова.  
Бэйл заставил себя не паниковать. Если бы принца казнили, такая новость обязательно просочилась бы. Он старался не представлять себе мальчишку одного в выстывшей камере; короля или охранника, дающего ему пистолет с одним патроном. Потихоньку, не желая навредить принцу еще больше, Бэйл начал его искать. Поднял давние знакомства в том клубе, где дал Джеку карточку. Там знали его друзей и обещали найти, но после обескураженно сообщили, что те друзья будто растворились в воздухе. Армейские товарищи Джека – те, на которых Бэйлу удалось выйти – все оказались на секретных боевых операциях, где с ними не было связи.  
Бэйл не опускал рук – он уже опустил их, когда уехал, бросил мальчишку, несмотря на предчувствие. Но всякий раз, как он упирался еще в одну закрытую дверь, становилось страшнее.  
Как-то поздно вечером в его дверь позвонили. Бэйл решил, что вот и его пришли забирать, но страх потерялся за облегчением. Может быть, теперь он узнает, что стало с Джеком.  
Однако на пороге вместо отряда гвардейцев стоял один человек – широкоплечий, в плаще с поднятым воротником и надвинутой на лоб кепке. Бэйл никогда не видел его, но сразу понял, кто это.  
– Стюарт, – он отстранился, впуская телохранителя Джека.

– Я не знаю, что вы с ним делали, и не хочу знать, – говорил Стюарт, сидя за столом перед нетронутой чашкой кофе и упорно не глядя Бэйлу в глаза. – Но когда он выходил от вас, ему становилось легче.  
Бэйл крутил собственную чашку в руках, пока кофе не пролился ему на пальцы.  
– Я изучил ваше прошлое, – без всякого стеснения сказал Стюарт. – Я знаю, что вы долго работали с Красным Крестом и ВБГ. Вы наверняка знаете организации, которые помогут Его высочеству получить убежище.  
– Где он? – видно, в голосе у Бэйла промелькнуло что-то, заставившее Стюарта наконец поднять глаза.  
– Во дворце. Сайлас запер их с невестой в одной из комнат и отпускать не собирается. Вульфсона он отправил из города – скорее всего, пригрозил обвинить в помощи Кроссу... И это... это еще не худший вариант. Король сходит с ума, и я боюсь, что долго Его высочество там не просидит... Я хорошо знаю дворец, я мог бы попытаться вывести их – но принца сразу станут искать, в Гильбоа ему не спрятаться, а из Гефа теперь могут выдать...  
Что ж; все-таки пришло время снять деньги со счетов и организовать фальшивые паспорта. Бэйл поднялся. Тянущая тревога, наконец, улеглась, вместо нее пришла знакомая решимость – какую он обычно испытывал при приближении вертолета с ранеными. 

Во дворец по тайному ходу их отправилось четверо: Бэйл, Стюарт и двое из бывшей роты Джека, оказавшихся в отпуске по ранению. Бэйл почти случайно наткнулся на них в военном госпитале Шайло – и оба они сказались достаточно здоровыми, чтоб идти за командиром. Король Сайлас отбыл с визитом в Аустерию, и в коридорах было подозрительно пусто. Бэйл решил что, должно быть, Стюарт нашел способ подкупить слуг – хоть ему и самому опасно было приближаться к дворцу.  
Охранников, карауливших комнату, быстро и беззвучно обезвредили ребята Джека. У Стюарта не было ключей, но нашлась отмычка, и пока он возился ею в замке, Бэйл молился про себя Богу, в которого не верил.  
Джек был жив. Он стоял за дверью, сжимая в руке ножку от стула – но при виде их, застывших на пороге, опустил «оружие».  
– Лулу, – позвал он севшим голосом, – выходи, это свои.  
Дверь ванной открылась, оттуда выскользнула молодая женщина, но Бэйл заметил ее только краем глаза – он глядел на Джека. Тот ужасно осунулся, черты лица заострились, как у мертвеца, щегольской костюм – такой неуместный здесь – на нем висел.  
– Господи, мальчик, – вырвалось у Бэйла, – что ты с собой сделал?  
Стюарт бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Зато сказала мисс Вульфсон:  
– Он совсем перестал есть.  
Джек дернул плечом:  
– Не ябедничай.  
– Сэр, – вмешался Стюарт, – надо уходить...  
Если бы не он и не солдаты, Бэйл бы подхватил мальчишку на руки: видно же, что он совсем ослаб. Вместо этого Джеку в руки сунули автомат.  
Уходили они тем же путем, что пришли, и Бэйл до самого конца боялся, что на выходе их встретят.  
Не встретили. Джек, выбравшись наружу, жадно втянул в себя ночной воздух и едва не упал – повело. Теперь уж Бэйл его поддержал, набросил куртку ему на плечи – замерзнет же. Джек глядел удивленно, будто не мог поверить, что Бэйл пришел за ним. Мисс Вульфсон разрыдалась, и Джек отошел утешить ее.  
Разъезжались быстро и по отдельности: солдаты – обратно в госпиталь, пока их ночной отлучки не заметили. Стюарт, обняв принца на прощание, уехал с мисс Люсиндой. Ее он оставит у матери, а сам будет выбираться из страны – тоже по поддельному паспорту. Джек остался с Бэйлом. Тому хотелось одновременно стиснуть его в объятиях и не отпускать, и выдрать так, чтоб сидеть не смог. Но он только открыл дверцу машины и подождал, пока Джек заберется внутрь. Дал ему бутылку с водой. Он приготовил для мальчика сэндвичи, но, пожалуй, от бутерброда ему теперь станет плохо... Бэйл вытащил из бардачка, развернул и сунул Джеку.  
– Ты на свободе. По крайней мере, совсем скоро будешь на свободе. Тебе ни к чему больше морить себя голодом.  
– Почему вы пришли за мной? – спросил Джек, отламывая квадратик шоколада.  
– Потому что кто-то должен всыпать тебе за твои художества.  
Как ни странно, от этого ответа Джек повеселел.  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Подальше от Гильбоа.  
Принц удовлетворенно кивнул, отломил еще кусок шоколадки и съехал спиной по сиденью. Бэйл потянулся и взял его за руку, и в первый раз за последние недели вздохнул с облегчением.  
Джек спал, когда они пересекали границу Гильбоа. Пограничник козырнул немолодому доктору, почти не обратив внимание на его сына, который спал на сиденье, надвинув бейсболку на глаза. Потом за спиной осталась и Села; уже в Кардосе Бэйл почувствовал, что вот-вот сам заснет и остановился у придорожного мотеля.  
Он занес мальчика в номер, болезненно ощущая его легкость, опустил на кровать и укрыл куцым гостиничным одеялом. Потом, преодолевая сон, сходил в ближайший супермаркет и купил несколько банок супа. Протеиновые коктейли были у него в багажнике. Бэйла сморило, когда он, вернувшись в номер, сел на кровать и стал гладить Джеку отросшие волосы.  
Проснувшись, он понял, что день за окном угасает. Джек лежал совсем рядом и смотрел на него, редко мигая – так смотрят младенцы.  
– Поспал? – хрипло сказал Бэйл. – Надо поесть...  
– Я хочу в душ, – отозвался Джек.  
– Хорошо, – Бэйл торопливо поднялся, пошел в ванную и включил воду. Ему хотелось забраться в кабинку вместе с Джеком – чтобы не дать ему поскользнуться на кафельном полу и чтобы почувствовать его совсем рядом, живого. Но его сковала внезапная неловкость: их общение с Джеком сводилось к сессиям – за исключением того последнего минета – и он не был уверен, захочет ли Джек его прикосновений вне подвала, пусть и самых невинных.  
Джек справился с душем сам и вышел, обмотав бедра полотенцем. Бэйл поморщился при виде торчащих ребер и ярко-красного шрама на плече. Он и сам оставлял мальчишке отметины, но эта – чужая, слишком яркая, слишком болезненная – говорила не о наказании, а о смерти, чудом прошедшей мимо. Бэйл выдохнул от запоздалого страха: а если бы не в плечо?  
Джек подошел к широкому окну, выходящему на дорогу, застыл около него, будто в трансе, а потом попытался открыть задвижку.  
– Что ты делаешь? Вытрись сначала и оденься, воспаление легких захотел?  
– Я просто... скучал по открытым окнам, – проговорил Джек.  
– Я понимаю. Но если попадешь в больницу с пневмонией – увидишь, это не слишком отличается от тюрьмы.  
Джек передернул плечами; взял одежду, которую Бэйл выложил на кровать: простое белье, джинсы, футболка и толстовка. На тумбочке лежали темные очки и бейсболка с американским флагом. Никаких больше бабочек.  
Бэйл отвернулся, пока он одевался, хотя казалось бы... Джек находился все в той же прострации, когда Бэйл усадил его за стол. Он смотрел в окно, практически не отрываясь, и перевести его внимание на еду оказалось непросто.  
– Гадость, – скривился Джек от протеинового коктейля – хотя Бэйл и брал со вкусом шоколада.  
– Допьешь – получишь яблоко, – Бэйл вытащил его из пакета – тяжелое, темно-красное. Джек даже оживился при его виде, но откусить смог всего пару раз. Бэйл и этому обрадовался.  
– И что теперь? – тихо спросил Джек.  
– Теперь... – Бэйл взял с тумбочки сумку, выложил оттуда паспорт, пластиковую карточку и кошелек.  
– Вот это – твой новый паспорт. Фальшивый, конечно, но какое-то время ты можешь с ним проездить, – он заглянул внутрь. – Джеймс Барнс, гражданин Канады. Не так плохо. Карточка от счета на твое имя – твое новое имя, конечно. Тут немного наличных.  
Далекий, рассеянный взгляд Джека стал сосредоточенным.  
– Это твои деньги.  
Бэйл помотал головой.  
– Все ушло бы на налоги. Считай, что я предпочитаю платить их тебе, а не твоему отцу. Ночью я вывезу тебя из этих проклятых земель, а дальше – решай сам, что делать. Только в Гильбоа тебе возвращаться пока нельзя. Нужно переждать.  
Бэйл не знал, что Джек захочет делать. Присоединиться к Шепарду? Вряд ли, скорее уж, уйдет в горы с собственным отрядом. Тогда, пожалуй, стоит поинтересоваться, не нужен ли в отряде полевой врач...  
– Можешь поехать в Европу или в Америку и попросить убежища. Думаю, тебя они примут без вопросов. А можешь, – Бэйл усмехнулся, – отправиться в Сан-Франциско и бродить по клубам. Денег тебе на какое-то время хватит.  
– Вы много сделали для меня, сэр, – несмотря на это обращение, в голосе Джека прозвучали королевские нотки. – Но мне нечем отплатить. Я вряд ли когда-нибудь вернусь во дворец. Бог ясно дал понять, что не желает меня там видеть.  
– Это не важно, Джек, – тихо сказал Бэйл.  
– Вы рискуете. Куда вы теперь?  
– Я всегда могу уехать работать в Конго или в Сирию. Не думаю, что Его величество станет меня там искать. Или... или я могу остаться с тобой. Столько, сколько ты пожелаешь.  
– Но почему? Вы ведь совсем меня не знаете...  
Это Бэйл понял – с горечью – еще в тот день, когда лихорадочно пересматривал новости. Он в самом деле знал о жизни Джека не больше, чем обычный житель Гильбоа. Иначе – смог бы уберечь.  
Но ведь это именно к нему Джек притаскивал свои беды, у него на плече плакал. И Бэйл боролся с пожирающей его пустотой, когда остальным было все равно.  
– Я хотел бы узнать тебя, если ты позволишь, – сказал он мягко. – Увидеть, какой ты – когда рядом нет плетки.  
Джек поднялся, медленно обошел стол и встал рядом с Бэйлом, положив руки ему на плечи. Бэйл обнял его, притянул к себе, вздохнул судорожно:  
– Маленький... Маленький мой, хороший мальчик...  
Джек стоял молча. Бэйл тихонько гладил его спину под футболкой, ладонь скользила от поясницы к лопаткам и обратно. Из-за окна на безликую комнату наползли ленивые фиолетово-серые сумерки.  
Не было никакой гарантии, что Джек и теперь откроется ему, что Бэйл сможет защитить его, сделать счастливым.  
Но как же хотелось попытаться.  
– Что же, – произнес наконец Джек, – совсем без плетки?  
Это прозвучало разочарованно.  
– А ведь кто-то обещал мне всыпать...  
Бэйл поднял глаза: мальчик улыбался.  
– Боюсь, без плетки я с тобой просто не справлюсь. Посмотри, стоило мне уехать – и каких ты дел натворил.  
Он потянул Джека к себе на колени и осторожно поцеловал пересохшие губы.  
– Совсем ведь распустишься без меня.  
– Совсем, – подтвердил Джек и прикрыл глаза – будто облегчение только сейчас нагнало его. И так, с закрытыми глазами он проговорил:  
– Значит, вам придется остаться. Сами знаете: кто жалеет розгу, тот портит ребенка...


End file.
